A White Rose under the sea
by SilverWolf2135
Summary: Her entire life Ruby Rose, captain of the Crescent Rose, has traveled the world, looking for her place in this war torn world of hers. One night, a Moonstone found on a beach, secrets will be unearthed, and a chance to heal her wounds,as well as the world, will offer her an adventure she couldn't have thought possible. RWBY pirates RWBY Mermaids
1. Chapter 1

A White Rose under the sea

Chapter 1

Winds blowing though the sails and her body, Ruby Rose, captain of the _Crescent Rose_ , looked outward towards the horizon. All her pirate life, with her crew, Jaune Arc **,** Pyrrha Nikos, Lie Ren, Nora Valkrie, Blake Belladonna, and her older half sister, Yang Xiao Long, she had felt like she had everything she would ever need. Sure, the life of a pirate had it's own risks, but at the same time, almost everything in life had it's own risk, hidden or otherwise. And even then, they only take what they can carry, so they only took what they need to survive. They never killed anyone, only ever disarming and disabling. They had a happy life. The life of a "honorable pirate" was the life they all wanted. What ever they didn't spend on themselves and supplies, they gave to the poor and the needy. Everyone who wasn't a part of the White Fang Navy called them the "Robin Hoods on the ocean".

Ruby let herself close her eyes, as her ship creaked against the waves, the wind blowing across everything that was in sight, she sighed. She was far from being the prefect captain, but everyone chose her for her kind heart, and her unbreakable spirit. Opening her eyes, she found the full moon shining, lighting everything with it's pale light. Ruby got up. They had docked near Vale, a kingdom that was waging a war with the White Fang. Since Ruby and her crew only stole from White Fangs cargo ships, her friends and herself were welcomed to Vale with open arms.

Looking to her right, she saw something glow in the moonlight, almost beckoning her to it. Disembarking her vessel, she ran towards the light. There was no worry about the _Crescent Rose_ being stolen. All her crew were awake, and she knew that this port was safe from White Fang attacks. As she left her vessel, she moved toward the glowing object, wondering what it was. As she got closer, a strange clam washed over her, like she had meet someone she a known for her entire life. Like an old friend. Once she had reached the glowing object, she picked it up. It was a Moonstone, a gemstone that could fetch thousands to the right buyer.

As she looked into the gem, she heard a voice calling her. "Ruby" It was a soft and gentle voice. Like a warm breeze on a summer day. She turned to the direction the voice came from. She was surprised to find she was looking back out towards the ocean. "Ruby" As Ruby walked toward the surfs edge, the voice got louder. Ruby!" Ruby turned around, and saw nothing. As she tried her best to rationalize everything, she summarized it as fatigue. They had been sailing non stop for close to a week. Everyone was tired, and they asked Ruby if they could stop in Vale to resupply and rest. She agreed that spending some time on dry land might do them good. She turned to go back to her ship, but felt a presence behind her. As she turned, she saw a glowing figure standing in front of her. As Ruby looked in awe, the figure pointed to the _Crescent Rose_ , then to the sea. Before she could ask what it meant, it faded away. Ruby, more confused then scared, ran back to her ship. As she ran, she stuffed the Moonstone in her jacket pocket, she wanted answers to what just happened, and she knew the Moonstone had something to do with it.

As she drew closer to her vessel, her sister, Yang, was waiting for her. "Hey Ruby. Where did you go? Everyone was wondering where you vanished to." Ruby looked behind her. "I just wanted a walk Yang. It was nothing. Do we have all the supplies we need.?" Yang shook her head. "We need more pistols and gunpowder. Buddy wasn't open when Blake and I were there. We'll go first thing tomorrow. We'll be back before anyone knows it, then we had back out to sea." Ruby nodded. "Good. The sooner we get back to the open ocean the better. I'm going to go to bed Yang. I'll see you in the morning." Yang nodded in return. "Okay sis. Odds are Blake and I will be gone by the time you wake up. If we are, we still haven't gotten back from the armory." "Okay, take as long as you need. Odds are, this will be the last time we're docked here in Vale. Will you tell Governor Ozpin we're leaving on your way back?" Yang nodded again. "Okay. He said he had something for you anyway. I'll stop by, pick it up, and then we can get out of here." Ruby thanked her sister, and went to the captains quarters.

A rather spacious room, even for pirate standards, her bed was a king sized bed, with a solid wooden frame, with red curtains hanging over it. Her room was the the biggest room on the whole ship, with the treasure room acting as second, and living quarters for everyone as third. She dug out the Moonstone, and held it up to the moonlight. She felt that same calm wash over her again, yet had no idea why. The put the Moonstone on the desk next to her bed. She walked to the sink in her bathroom, poured some water in the sink, and splashed water on her face. As she walked towards the bed, she took off her clothes to her bare form. Everyone questioned her choice to sleep naked, but she didn't care. She could everything at once. The soft silk of the sheets, the fabric the bed that cooled her body, and the pillows that offered her a place for her head. She crawled under the sheets, and she felt the weight of night lift off her. As she blew the lantern next to her bed out, the moonlight spilled into her room, and she felt the most calm she had for a long time. She closed her eyes, and dreams of strawberries filled her head.

As the night passed, a figure passed over Ruby, and took hold of the Moonstone. As the figure looked at Ruby, the smile of Ruby's dream on her face. As the figure placed the Moonstone back in it's place, it glowed brighter then it had before. The figure then vanished, like they had never been there.

 **Hey everyone, I hope your doing well and enjoying your day. This is the very first FanFiction I've made, and since I love RWBY with all my heart, I wanted to make it about a fantasy I've had for a while. Anyway. I'll try to post a new chapter maybe every 2 week. It'll be whenever I can find time to write. Anyway guys, i hope you enjoy, leave a comment, I'll read them all. And I hope you guys enjo.**


	2. chapter 2 summer

A White Rose under the sea

Chapter 2

The moon lighting the open ocean, a ripple spreads across the water. Yang Xiao Long looked out toward the ocean, thinking about the events of the past few days. Ruby, her captain and sister, said that she felt something pulling her back to the ocean. She even said that she wasn't sure if they would be going back to dry land anytime soon.

As the wind blew though her outfit, she felt something touch her shoulder. As she turned to see one of the most important people in her life, Blake. Even since they lost her training ground, Beacon, she had been there. If it weren't for her, she would've lost her arm when she charged at the White Fang leader, Adam Taurus, maybe even her life. If it weren't for her and her sister, she would've given up hope a long time ago

"What is it Yang? Both you and Ruby have been acting weird the past few days?" Yang looked back out to sea. "I'm don't know. I know that Ruby has always enjoyed the ocean more then dry land, but it's not like her to take off when we're not on the ship. If I didn't shout at her, I think she would've left without us. Do you have any idea what Ruby's after?" Blake shook her head. "Ruby hasn't told anyone anything ever since we left Vale. Everyone is starting to ask what's going on."

"What are you guys talking about?" Both Yang and Blake turn around to see Ren behind them. "Oh hey Ren, we're just talking about Ruby." Ren nodded. "You guys are wondering what Ruby's doing?" Both girls nod. "Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha have been asking the same thing. Nora thinks Ruby is hiding something, Jaune thinks Ruby might have heard about a treasure without telling us, and Pyrrha thinks Ruby might be hiding her emotions." " Ruby would come to me if she felt like she wasn't keeping it together. She's stronger then that, but at the same time, she hasn't come out of her room all day. Something is wrong with her. I'll go talk to her."

Yang was about to head towards Ruby's door, when Blake stopped her. "We've trusted Ruby for years. If anything were wrong, she would tell us. Just give her time. I'm sure she'll come around. Come on, we've got a long day tomorrow. We'll need the sleep." Both Ren and Yang nodding, they went below decks, to their quarters. As Yang climbed into her hammock, she felt a calm wash over, as she gazed at Blake. The girl she owed her life, a gem worth more then all the treasure they had in the treasure room. If only she could tell her how she felt. As she began to close her eyes, she felt a kiss on her cheek.

"I love you Yang Xiao Long, and I always will." Her cat Faunus instinct's taking effect, Blake leaped down, and settled down her own hammock. She had always loved Yang. If only Yang felt the same way. She closed her eyes, and began dreaming of a certain blonde in her bed, unaware, that Yang had gotten out of her hammock, and was laying beside Blake, stroking her raven hair. "I love you to Blake Belladonna. And I always will"

* * *

As Ruby listened to Yang, Blake and Ren go below decks, she emerged from her cabin and took out the Moonstone she found that night. As the moonlight bathed her and the Moonstone, she heard a voice call out. "Hello? Is someone there?" She turned around to see a figure dressed in a white cloak standing behind her. As the figure removed her hood, the face of Ruby looked back into her. But Ruby knew better. This was her mother, Summer Rose. "Mom?"

Ruby questioned everything she knew. "Ruby, my sweet, sweet daughter, you've grown so much." Ruby blinked. "Is this a dream?" Summer shook her head. "No, it isn't." Summer walked toward her daughter, embracing her as she did when she was still alive. Ruby felt the tears swell in her eyes. She tried. She tried her hardest. Until everything came crashing down. As Ruby sobbed, she heard Summer's voice. "Ruby, I'm so proud of you. You've grown so strong." Ruby, sobbing, held on tighter. "No I'm not. I'm not strong mom. I've failed you. My whole life, I've wanted to be like you. Help others the way you did, and I can't. No matter what I do, it's not enough. There's no way I can be as strong as you." Summer kissed her daughters head. "You're already stronger. And I'm so proud of you. No matter what happens, I'll never leave you. I'll always be there for you. I'll be watching over you always. Goodbye my daughter. Be strong. For you will need every ounce of it for the coming trials. I'm sorry to have forced this on you." Ruby felt Summer rise up, and as she left, she sung Ruby a lullaby, the same one she sang, the last time she saw her daughter.

 _Tides fall and tides rise_

 _Tears fall from her eyes_

 _A mother's last cry_

 _Listen to her lullaby_

" _Please hear my last plea_

 _Please be brave for me_

 _Go to the Spring of Life_

 _Wash away all the lies._

 _Please live for me._

 _I've entered Eternity,_

 _I will be your Eternal guide_

 _like the moon on the tide_

 _No matter what_

 _I love you without end_

Ruby felt Summer leave, tears in her eyes. "Please mom! Don't leave me!" As Summer faded away, Ruby saw a glow from where Summer stood. As she picked it up, she felt Summer's presence with her. It was the Moonstone she had found that night. "Mom, I'll never forget you. I promise, I'll make you proud. I'll stop the White Fang. I'll help every person I find. I promise" Ruby felt one last kiss on her cheek. She went back to her room, sat down on her bed, and broke down crying.

 **Oh Ruby, I feel your pain. I wrote this chapter to give more of a back story on Ruby. I'll do Yang, Blake, and when she appears, Weiss as well. For now though, I want to focus on Ruby meeting Weiss, the mermaid. That will happen either next chapter or the one after that. Haven't made up my mind yet. And for what it's worth, I know about the Black Sun ship, I just think Bumblebee works better. Maybe in another fanfic, I'll cover Black Sun, but for now, we're sticking to the classics. See you next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

A white Rose under water

Chapter 3

As the waves crashed against the _Crescent Rose,_ a dark figure below her decks swam up to the surface. As she emerged from the water, her face was lit by the pale moonlight. A face as light a feather, softer then the worlds finest silk. Her face was flawless, but for a small scar, which hovered over her left eye.

As she drew a breath of fresh air, she felt a strong presence abroad the ship. A girls heart. Pure, gentle, and as calm as the tide on a moonlit night. She felt drawn to the presence, this girl. As she neared what she guessed would the girls room, the presence suddenly felt something more. Pain, suffering, anguish, and the want to help others, to shield others from that same pain. As she felt this girl's pain, she also sensed another presence. Much stronger then that of the girl, but still of the same bloodline. A mother perhaps?

As the girl felt pain and anguish, this other presence was love, and pride, the love being by far the strongest. A love that was unknown to her. And the pride, she couldn't sense was linked to anything that she knew about. She felt the girls presence leave the room, to go towards the starboard side.

As the girl leaned over the edge, the figure heard the girl speak. "Mom, where do I go? All I've ever wanted is help everyone I can, but I don't know where to go from there"

As the figure listened to the girl, a tear fell off her left cheek, knowing the girls pain and wanting to speak to her.

"Go to Atlas. Talk to Admiral Ironwood. Ask him about mermaids and the moon. You will know your way to what you seek" The figure vanished into the water, knowing she could easily beat the ship to Atlas.

* * *

As Ruby heard the splash of someone diving from the surface, she also heard something about Atlas, and Admiral Ironwood. She questioned where it came from, and why would she ask a military figure like Ironwood about a myth her mother used to tell her about? And how could that help her with her goal? She needed answers, and she needed them soon. She opened the map she always had tucked in her coat, and opened it. Atlas was at least a month away. She wondered why the voice she heard would lead her there. There was nothing there but snow and ice, a place most captains made an effort to avoid.

But Ruby had been there countless times, and she the area well. She got to the ships wheel, and made the adjustments, knowing that she would have to answer questions from her crew. She knew they would complain, but they had always trusted her, so she would ask them to trust again, the way they had for years

She wasn't sure why, but she felt a strange need to meet someone there. Someone who, unknown to Ruby, was hiding the secret to restoring the world, and something that was taken from her at a very young age. And that secret would change Ruby and her crew, forever, and how everyone in the world saw things.

 **Okay, now before the comments swarm, I want to tell everyone that yes, I know that this is a weaker chapter then the last 2, but I promise that the next few chapters will be better. I just needed something to push things along, that's it.** **I'm also updating this as often as I can. I know that fast fanfics can be something of a red flag, but I promise, this will be a good fanfic. As for the so called "Secret", I haven't decided what it will be yet. I might make a way for the world to enter a golden age without war, I might make it so Summer might come back from the dead, I don't know yet. Let me know what you guys want it to be, I read every comment I see. Thanks for reading guys, I hope your having a good day. I'll see you next chapter**


	4. Chapter 4

A White Rose under the sea

Chapter 4

As the _Crescent Rose_ came to dock in Atlas, Ruby felt the cold pierce her clothes, and it made her shiver. Atlas was cover in snow almost all year. Although it had a 3 month summer, it was little more then a warm fall to Ruby. Yang emerged from her quarters with Blake. "Ruby, will you tell us what's going on? The last time we were here was over a year ago, and even then, we only came because we had found a high paying job. So what brings us back here this time?" Ruby looked at Blake, her amber eyes with the same level of worry as Yang. "Yang has a point, Ruby. Ren, Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha are already starting to complain about the cold. We need to find a tavern, and fast." Ruby sighed, "Alright, we'll dock, find someplace to stay, and find someway to get to Mantle. We won't stay here longer then we have to." Yang and Blake nodded. "We'll tell them. What are we doing here anyway?" Ruby looked toward the sea port, Illa, home of Atlas's only sea port. "To be honest, I'm not sure. I just can't shake the feeling that something, or someone is waiting here for me. I'll know when we dock. Tell everyone to get ready."

As Blake and Yang disappear below decks, Ruby pulls out the Moonstone, her mother's presence filling the air. "Mom, what are we doing here? What's here that I can't find someplace else?" Ruby heard a voice coming from below her ship, but couldn't make it out except for 1 word. "Help" Ruby turned her head towards the voice. "Help me" Ruby moved toward the starboard side of her ship, looking into the icy blue water.

As she turned her head, she saw a face. Skin as pale as the falling snow, eye's as blue as the sky. Words couldn't describe how beautiful she was. As soon as Ruby set eye's her, the mystery girl readied to dive into the water, Ruby reached out. "Don't go. I won't hurt you." The girl looked back at Ruby, silver meeting blue, Ruby could tell how conflicted she was. "It's okay, I would never hurt you. Let me help you. What do you need?" The girl looked at Ruby, a sense of purity in her eyes. "Talk to Admiral Ironwood. You'll know all that you need."

The girl dived into the water, vanishing. Ruby looked toward, wondering what had just happened. While the people of Atlas were used to the cold, and they were able to heat themselves using Dust, a magical like substance. But most people weren't seen swimming in the middle of winter, which was the coldest time of year for Atlas. Ruby eyed the horizon, seeing a town creeping over the horizon. "Everyone, land ho! Get ready to make port!"

As her crew surfaced, Ruby took the ships wheel, knowing that what just happened, didn't happen to everyone who came though Atlas. She wanted answers, and knew that Admiral Ironwood, the unofficial leader of Atlas, held most, if not all, the answers that she sought. She looked at the Moonstone, wondering if this was what Summer had talked about. She knew that would find out soon.

* * *

As the girl dived into the ice water of Atlas. She wondered of she had done the right thing. She had always been told that Humans and Faunas alike were savage beasts that sooner kill her then save. But one look into that girl, that Ruby, and she knew, while some were animals, some also had a heart as pure as that of a mermaid. She dove further and further down, weighting her options.

On one hand, she could call her to the sea using her magic. On the other hand, she knew she would be taking a huge risk, one that may not pay off. She wondered if Ruby's crew shared her ideals . She wondered what would happen she was found. Ideas of what might happen filled her head. She could be captured, or even killed. "No. This girl, this Ruby, would never do that. If she didn't harm me now,she won't harm me ever. I must talk to her again. I must know she's the one who can save us." As she dived further down, she failed to notice a ship flying the White Fang colors, and the harpoon that sped toward her.

 **Hey guys, what's going on? I know, I know, weaker chapter. But the next chapter will be better. If you guys have any tips on how I should write the next chapter, let me know. Either leave a comment or PM me. I'll take any tips you guys have. Next chapter, Ruby will get some info on a treasure that will tie into Weiss and the merfolk, and it will push Ruby into the war with the White Fang. Ruby will also have an encounter with the White Fang and Weiss in the near future. I don't know when I'll make that chapter/chapters, but once I get a stronger hold on where I want this fanfic to go, I'll let you guys know. Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter, again, let me know what you think, and how I could improve, and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	5. Chapter 5

A white Rose under the sea

Chapter 5

As Ruby disembarked the _Crescent Rose,_ she felt a wave of nostalgia wash over her. Atlas was where she had begun her journey, her life as a pirate. She remembered it like it was yesterday.

It had been a week since the Fall of Beckon, all the students were scattered, left wondering around the world. Some teams went to Vacuo, to continue their training at Shade Academy, other went to Haven, while the rest came here, to Atlas. Ruby and her team were one of the teams that were accepted into Atlas.

After they had finished, they wanted to help the people that were affected by the war with the White Fang. The same day they were looking for a ship, Illa was attacked by a large White Fang armada. After they had destroyed all the ships, and given the treasures on board to the poor, Admiral Ironwood, headmaster of Atlas Academy, offered to build them a ship that would let them travel the world. 5 months later, the _Crescent Rose_ set sail.

Later, they found Ren, Nora, Jaune, and Pyrrha. They offered to go with them, so they could help the world in their own way. Although Ruby hated the idea of dragging someone else into a war that wasn't theirs to fight, but they said that they wanted to help, and they wanted to with their friends.

Yang tapped Ruby on her shoulder. With a jolt, Ruby came back to reality. "Come on sis. You can day dream later. Right now, we need to find Ironwood"

Ruby knew that yang was right. They wanted to know why they were here and they wanted to leave as soon as possible. Ruby moved though the snow covered streets of Illa, gaining some attention along the way. Ruby and her crew were well known to the people of Illa, having saved them from numerous White Fang attacks in the past. The cold air and ice made this area a prime target for White Fang attacks looking to establish a base near Vale. Hard to reach, and even harder to fight in, Ruby was amazed that Illa hadn't fallen years ago.

Ruby stopped in front of a grand mansion. Everyone back in Vale always said how Ironwood used his power to not only make the lives of everyone in Atlas easier, but to also give them a beckon of hope. This house, almost 5 times the size of even the biggest house back in Vale, was meant to give people a place to stay should anything happen. Well fortified, well stocked, this house, which also doubled as a fort of sorts, could withstand attacks for weeks, if not months.

Ruby knocked on the door, only to be greeted by Ironwood himself.

"Ruby. I received word that you had docked in Illa. Please, come in. All of you." Ruby and her crew were led inside the mansion. Beautifully decorated, and furnished, this mansion was on par with even the biggest castles from the Great War, 80 years ago. Ruby followed Ironwood into a study. Pale blue banners hung from the wall, bookshelf's as high as the room, stocked with books from around the world, and finally, a desk made from the finest Ash wood, a type of wood native to Atlas, known for it's long burning time and natural beauty, it was finely decorated with various symbols and inscriptions. Ironwood took a seat behind the desk. "So, what has brought you to Atlas, Ms Rose? If there's anything you need of me, you need only ask"

Ruby then went on to tell the Admiral all the vents since their last meeting. How she had found the Moonstone, how her mothers spirit told her to come here, and another voice that told her to ask him about mermaids. At the end of her story, Ironwood looked shocked, but also pleasantly surprised. "I was wondering when that would come up. Mermaids are an old legend here in Atlas. Half human, half fish, they're supposed to be beautiful beyond measure." Ruby looked at Ironwood, seeking answers. "But what would my mother know about mermaids? I thought mermaids were mythical creatures. And even then, my mother told me to "prepare for the trials to come". This is more then my crew and I going after another treasure. I need to everything, Admiral. One sailor to another." Ironwood smiled. "You have her mothers heart Ruby. As pure as that of a mermaid, according to the old story's."

Ironwood opened a drawer in his desk, and picked up a book. Withered, worn, and on the verge of breaking, he handed it to Ruby. "Every tale and story about mermaids and their lore, I've stored in this book. I know that they supposedly have a weapon hidden in the ocean. A sword called the Storms Brand, a sword strong enough to call storms on your foes. I don't know if there's any truth to that tale, but the White Fang seems to think so. White Fang battleships have been seen closer to our borders then normal. I have the entire town on lock down. Only ships answering to me and your _Crescent Rose_ are the only ships allowed in or out _._ I want you to investigate a few things for me. First off, I want you to find out if mermaids really do exist. Second, I need you to find out what the White Fang is up to, and find out if they know anything about mermaids. Finally, if mermaids and this Storms Brand really do exist, I need you to get this Storms Brand and deliver it to me. We can't have a weapon that powerful in the hands of the White Fang."

Ruby blinked, trying to register everything that Ironwood just said. "But sir, if mermaids do exist, wouldn't it be better for all of us to form an alliance? Everyone would benefit from that, we could even find new ways of traveling the ocean." Ironwood leaned back into his chair. "Normally, that would be our number one priority. But this war with the White Fang is taxing enough on everyone, and we need to end this war as soon as we can. If you do find a mermaid, see if she would be willing to help us. Tell her that it would go a long way for us if we had support from the merfolk. I'm sorry to have forced this on you Ruby, but I'm afraid that you and your crew the only ones that can do this right now. All my officers are busy getting ready for the battle, and I can't spare any men to help you. I did send some supplies down to your ship. You have enough food, water, and weapons to last you close to half a year. Would you does this for me?"

Ruby looked back at her sister. Yang nodded, her love of adventure kicking in. Ruby turned back to Ironwood. "Alright sir, but, once this war is over, I want you to talk to Governor Ozpin. He told us that he wanted to talk to you, I don't think he's angry anymore, he just wants to heal old wounds. Anyway, we'll leave at first light."

Ironwood nodded. "I understand. I'll meet with Ozpin when I have time to spare. As for you and and your crew, please, stay here. This house will offer you more comfort then the inn, and this will be the last time your on dry land for at least half a month, if not more. Please, stay here." Ruby nodded. "Alright, I'll tell my crew to gather our things. Thanks you Admiral." Ruby smiled and turned to leave when Ironwood spoke up. "Ruby, you might want to start near Menagerie. I've heard that mermaids have been found near there. Maybe the Faunus know something we don't."

Ruby thanked him, and left. Blake, from out of the corner of her eye, appeared beside her. "So what's the job this time Ruby?" Ruby looked back at Blake. "We have to go to Menagerie. Ironwood wants us to investigate something he heard about the White Fang, and he thinks we might find something on or near Menagerie." Blake nodded. She had hoped she could avoid this, but she also knew, this was bound to happen at some point in her life. "Tell the others to get our stuff from the ship, we're spending the night here tonight. Get some sleep. We'll be needing it." Ruby turned to go upstairs. Yang and Blake looked at each other. "I wonder what Ironwood would want with Menagerie? The whole place is neutral in the war. What's there that has Ironwood so interested in a island ruled by Faunus? It doesn't add up." Blake shook her head. "No idea, but maybe my parents can help us. We should help the others with getting everything from the ship. Come on." Blake went toward the front door, with Yang following close behind.

* * *

Ruby opened the door to the room she was staying in for the night. She sat on her bed, opening the book that Admiral Ironwood had given her. There was something about this book that familiar. She had never seen it, but the way it felt in her hands, like how her sword felt, it just felt right. She turned to a page, and saw a picture of a gemstone. "The Sea Lapis, or more commonly known as the Moonstone, is a one of the most powerful signs of the mermaid culture. This rare gem is said to be the key to communicating with a mermaid. There are 5 Moonstones in all. Should one collect all 5, they would be able to command the sea itself" Ruby fished the Moonstone out of her hand, and compared it to the picture in the book. "A prefect match. So I have one of 5 Moonstones, or Sea Lapis. So where are the other 4? And how would these stones be the key to ruling the ocean?" Ruby had questions. "I'll have to do more research in the morning. Maybe that girl I saw on the way here will know something about this." Ruby got under the covers of her bed, unaware that the same girl that she saw in the water, was in the harbor right now, trapped on a White Fang battleship, that readying to lay siege to Illa.

 **Okay, a fights coming up, and now, I need to think of a captain for this White Fang ship. I might Corsac, or Fennec. Depends on what happens. Anyway, let me know what you guys think, be sure to leave a comment, I read them all, and, as always, I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 6

A White Rose under the sea

chapter 6

As the White Fang colors fly over head, it's captain, Roman Torchwick, and his first mate, Neo, looked toward Illa. "Alright. This time, that piece of ice falls. Neo, tell the others to ready the cannons, and get them geared for an attack." Neo smiled her usual smile, and nodded. As she made her way down below, Roman recalled how he had meet his partner. It had been a cold, and hard year for the White Fang, and while he did what little he could, it wasn't enough. He later found Neo, starving, weak, dirty, and trying to steal food. Against everyone's better judgment, Roman saw the potential in Neo, and took her in. Taught her how to steal more efficiently, taught her how to fight, and even had a custom made sword built for her. Roman later had his sources look into who Neo was, but they all came up empty handed. But it didn't matter. He had come to care for Neo. As long he had her, he was happy. 5 years had pasted since then, and he still recalled that day like it was yesturday.

"Captain, Atlesian battleships incoming!" Roman looked ahead, and saw 3 Atlesian battleships coming straight for them. His temper matching his orange, flame-like hair, he grabbed his custom cane, that held a small sword in it's hilt. "Everyone! Get ready! Grab whatever loot you want, but leave the flag ship to Neo and myself!"

Cheering, every crew member was readying harpoon. He saw Randy, a high ranking member of the White Fang who had been assigned to his fleet, getting ready for boarding. "Randy, come over here." As Randy came closer, Roman was amazed again at his massive size. Almost twice the size of Roman himself, Randy's build was as impressive as his fighting skills. Being able to lift a one ton greatsword, and swing it like it's like an everyday sword, Randy was on par with Roman, Neo, and the White Fangs leader, Adam Taurus. "What it is, sir? Is everything okay?" Roman pointed Randy back below decks. "I need you to make sure that our "Special guest" doesn't do anything stupid. You'll get a piece of the action someday. I promise. Just wait until we get back home." Randy sighed. "Okay. But you owe me one. I'll be down below." Randy moved towards the lower decks. Neo, having appeared besides Roman, gave him a look of questioning. "I know Neo, but that...thing we found, we've never seen anything like it. Once we get back to Adam, Randy will have so much action, he'll be drained for a week. Now get ready. You take the one on the left, I'll go right." Neo nodded and, with her sword in hand, motioned for some of the crew to follow her. Roman then did the same thing, gaining at least 50 or so followers. "Everyone, today, Illa falls. Once the town is ours, rob, pillage, and rape as you see fit. Today, we begin our attack on Atlas. WITH ME!" Everyone cheering, the sounds of cannons filled the air, and Roman, smiling the widest smile anyone(aside from Neo)had ever seen, dived head first into the action.

* * *

Ruby had just fallen asleep when she heard Yang banging on her door. "Ruby! Get up! Ironwood needs us! We're under attack!" Ruby's eyes shot open. "What!? When did this happen? How many of Ironwood's troops are at the dock?" Ruby threw on some clothes, grabbed her sword, and threw open her door, Yang in the doorway. "Ironwood said there were at least 50 soldiers there at the port when they attacked, and he's given us 100 more to push the White Fang back. We need to hurry to the port. The battles already begun."

Ruby raced down the hall, with Yang following close behind her. Blake was already at the main doorway, waiting for them. "Ruby, Yang! Come on, everyone else is already down there! We have to hurry, the White Fang has already taken half the town."

* * *

As they made their way down to the town, they saw Admiral Ironwood, sword in one hand, pistol in the other. "Ruby, Blake, Yang! Over here. Thank the heavens your here." Ruby spoke up. "How bad is the damage? How many White Fang are on shore?" Ironwood looked toward the port. "The White Fang controls at least half, if not more of the town. There's at least 200 White fang between here and the port. The 5 battleships in the port are their wild card. That's where all these grunts are coming from." Yang looked toward the ships, a fire burning in her eyes. "'What do you need us to do?" Ironwood pointed toward the pier. "I need you to capture those ships. If we can take out their main source of power, my men can finish this off. I have 150 men waiting down by the town. Go meet up with them. They already know to follow your orders. Take those battleships, and I'll take care of the rest." Blake, with a sadness in her eyes, drew her sword from her belt. "Don't worry admiral. Those ships are as good as gone. Come one guys. The sooner this is over, the better." Ruby nodded, drawing her own sword, it's silver blade glowing in the moonlight. "Lets go teach these White Fang goons to leave Illa alone for good. Come on!" Ruby ran towards the town, her friends following close behind.

* * *

As they neared the town, they noticed a solider beckoning them over.

"You must be the rest of the _Crescent_ Rose's crew. We've been told to follow your orders. What do you need?" Ruby looked towards the battleships. "How many White Fang are in the town right now?" The officer looked toward the battleships himself. "At least 150 White Fang in the town itself. 50 near the docks. What do you have in mind?" Ruby looked back towards her crew. "I need you to keep the White Fang in the town occupied for a while. My crew and I are going to take those battleships. Can you buy us maybe 30 minutes?" The officer nodded. "Consider it done. You heard her men. Lets go!"

As the battalion of troops moved into town, Ruby turned to face Yang and Blake. "Alright guys, you know the drill. Only kill if you have no other choice. Once we take the smaller ships, we'll need to take the flagship. If there's any ship that has the info we need, that ship would have it. Lets go." Yang brought her fists together. "Then lets get going. We're burning moonlight." Ruby, Blake, and Yang ran towards the town, ready to fight for the people of Illa one more time.

 **Alright, big fight coming up. I'll try my best to have the rest of Ruby's crew meet up with Ruby, Yang, and Blake. While they take the smaller ships. Ruby will tackle the flagship. The flagship will find it's crew is gonna shrink by one by the time the dust clears. Anyway, let me know what you guys what: Roman and Neo making a last minute escape, or do you want them to be captured by Crescent Rose's crew? Let me know what you think. Anyway, leave a comment down below, PM me if you have any ideas how you what this to go, and, as always, I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Okay, before this chapter starts, I want to let you guys know something. I plan to make this fanfic part in a trilogy. What I'm gonna call the other 2 parts, I don't know yet, nut I just want to lets you guys know what's gonna happen with this trilogy after this fanfic. After I'm done this, I'm gonna start working on another fantasy RWBY fanfic. Probably vampires or werewolf's. Anyway, just wanted to lets you guys know what's gonna happen, thanks for sticking with me, and, enjoy the chapter**

A White Rose under the sea

Chapter 7

Gunshots sounding in the air, the sound of explosions masking the sounds of people and Faunus alike screaming. Even for veteran fighters like Pyrrha, it was hard to stay focused. Her sword swinging like the wind on the sea, she scans the area. "Jaune! Where are you?! Call out to me!" As the sound of cannon fire filled the air, she heard a voice call her name. As she ran towards the voice, she was treated to unique sight. Nora helping Jaune out of a burning building. "Nora! What happened? Where's Ren?" Nora looked up to see her friend running towards her and Jaune. "I don't what happened to Ren." Almost as silent as a shadow, Ren appeared behind her. "I'm right here Nora. I found a soldier who said Ruby, Yang, and Blake are heading towards the White Fang battleships. We should meet them there."

Pyyrha nodded. "Jaune, can you still fight?" Jaune, still weak from the fire, stood up. "I've felt better, but I can still help. Come on. Ren said the others are heading towards the docks. If we hurry, we can meet up with them." Drawing his own sword, Jaune led his friends to the docks.

* * *

Ruby ran as fast as her semblance would take her. While she was incredibly fast on her own, the fact that she was carrying Blake and Yang slowed her down considerably, but she was still fast enough to run past the White Fang members who tried to block them. As they neared the docks, they saw Jaune, Ren, Nora, and Pyyrha near the _Crescent Rose._ "Ruby! Over here!" As Ruby ran towards her friends, she spied a White Fang grunt, sword raised in the air, ready to strike. Drawing her own, Ruby disarmed the man who had almost killed her. "What is the White Fang doing here? What's here that has led you to attack a peaceful town?" The grunt spat on the ground. "I'll never tell the likes of you! This world will burn. My only regret is that I won't be here to see it. Now get on with it!" Ruby shrugged "Okay. Have it your way." As Ruby raised her sword, she nodded towards Yang. With one kick of her boot, the White Fang member was knocked unconscious. "Thought he'd never shut up. Now, lets hurry. The sooner we get to those ships, the sooner we get to the action. Jaune, are you okay to fight?" Jaune nodded. "I'll be fine. Just have to take things a little slow this time. Don't worry about me. I've gotten better since our time at Beckon, and even then, I have Pyrrha." Pyrrha moved forward. "Don't worry about us Yang. Now, lets sink some ships." Everyone nodded, and they raced down to the docks, leaving the town in the hands of Ironwoods soldiers.

* * *

As they reached the docks, they all heard a voice call out. "There they are! Get them!" As they drew their weapons, Ruby made mental notes about their opponents as they fought. Crude swords and swordsmanship, mostly never having any sort of formal training. Little to no armor, meaning that this is one the lower fleets. Only high ranking officers and their fleets had access to armor, and even then, it was never really good. As Ruby's silver blade crossed with a crude iron blade, using the other hand, she sucker punch her opponent in the stomach, causing him to go down in pain. As the others dealt with their opponents, Ruby noticed that the flagship was not as heavily guarded as the other ships. "Anyone else find it funny how there's almost no one here? These guys, probably a few on the ships, maybe a few below the decks of the flagship, but almost no one here. Keep your guards up everyone. Ren, Nora, Blake, you take the ones on the left/ Yang, Pyrrha, Jaune, you take the ones on the right. As for me, I'll take the flagship. Meet me on the flagship once you're done." Everyone nodded, heading towards their assigned ships. As Ruby boarded the flagship, the _Fall Maiden_ , she took note of how, aside from the grunts they fought just off the ships themselves, there was no one.

Suddenly, she felt a sword swing past her head, only missing her by an inch. As she spun around, she found a girl dressed in white, pink, and brown. Her eyes, pink and brown respectively, but still going the occasional white, Ruby knew that this was either the first mate, or the captain. Either way, Ruby knew that if she were to take this girl captive, the attack would stop."I don't want to hurt you. Lay down your weapon and come peacefully. Admiral Ironwood will show you mercy if you surrender." The girl, smiling, shook her head, and drew another sword from her cane.

Ruby could tell just from looks along that, while smaller and lighter then the stranded sword used by high ranking White Fang members, it was still sharp enough to cut even light armor. As Ruby readied herself, she felt her semblance take effect and, while charging at this mystery girl, shouted at the others to hurry, as Ruby knew, this was going to be a close fight, and that unlike her crew and herself, most pirates didn't believe in mercy. Once Ruby's blade clashed with the girls, the girl quickly brought her blade to Ruby's torso, trying to open her middle section. As Ruby brought her blade down to counter the girls blade. Ruby brought her blade to disarm the girl, the girl. Expecting this, the girl kicked Ruby in her stomach, causing Ruby to grab her middle in pain. As the girl rose her blade to go for the kill, Ruby, brought her blade up to counter. As the girl was stunned for a split second, Ruby used this moment to disarm her opponent. The girl, full of surprise, almost looked afraid.

"NEO!" As Ruby turned to see a man with bright orange hair, she also saw the girl run towards this man. "Oh thank God, your alright." The man brought his gaze to Ruby's. "You didn't kill her. Why?" Ruby looked at the way the man held the girl, Neo, she noticed how close the man was holding her, like a lover keeps his loved one close to him. "I don't kill unless I'm left with no other choice. I'll always disarm an opponent if I can. Are you the leader of this group of White Fang?" The man nodded. "My name is Roman Torchwick. Although I'm not a member, I've been working along side the White Fang for a while now." Ruby saw the joy in Roman's eyes as he held Neo close to him. "I've been tasked with bringing you in. But if you call off the attack, I'll let Ironwood know that you surrendered. Call off the attack, and maybe Ironwood will let you serve in the navy."

Roman shook his head. "I'm sorry kid. You spared Neo, and I'll never forget that, but I have no interest in calling this attack off." As Roman tried to run off, he (literary) ran into Yang. As he fell to the ground, Yang picked him up. "You have a lot of nerve picking on my little sister. Ironwood is gonna have fun with you." "Do what you want with me, just let Neo go. She has no part in this." Yang shook her head. "I'll let Ironwood be the judge of that. Come on. Both of you." As Yang led the 2 pirates away, Ruby turned to the door that led to the lower levels. She wondered if they had taken any prisoners during their attack. While not hopeful, she opened the door, and started down towards the brig.

* * *

As Ruby made her way though the brig, she heard snoring. As she turned a corner, she saw what was the biggest man she had ever seen, asleep, with a sword in his hand.

As she looked past the man, she saw movement in the cell behind him. Hope fulling her, she went towards the cell, and was treated to a unbelievable sight. In this cell, was the girl she had seen in the water, chained to the wall. But that wasn't what surprised her. What surprised her, was the fact that this girl had a baby blue fish tail, instead of legs. "A mermaid? This girl is a mermaid?"

 **Okay, this was a bit of a pain to write. Sorry if the fight isn't that great, it's my first time writing out a fight of any kind. Hopefully it was alright. Now then, Weiss. She's gonna play a major role in the next 4 or 5 chapters. Most of those will Ruby and Weiss bonding, as well as building on a few more romances. Once I've got that out of the way, I'll go back to the war with the White Fang. Anyway guys, hope you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think, drop a comment, or PM me about suggestions, and as always, see you next chapter.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Alright guys, this chapter will focus more on Weiss character building and her and Ruby getting to know each other. I'll also be including a bit of a back story for Weiss, like I did for Ruby. Anyway guys, sorry for taking up your time, enjoy the chapter**

A white rose under the sea

chapter 8

As Ruby inched closer to the cell, she began to question everything. Was this really a mermaid? How did she get caught by the White Fang? How long was she down here? Was this what Admiral Ironwood was talking about? How would the rest of her crew react to this?

A small moan came from the mermaid. Ruby stopped dead in her tracks, wondering what she was doing. As the mermaid looked up, she saw Ruby. Baby blue meet silver once again. "Please. Help me. Make it stop." As the mermaid fainted, Ruby, trying to keep her cool, looked around. This poor girl was in so much pain, Ruby could almost feel it. As Ruby looked at the guard, she saw the key chain. As Ruby moved forward, the guard began to mumble. "And you get a fist, and you get a fist. Everyone is my punching bag." Ruby stopped for the second time in the span of 5 minutes. Ruby moved her slender hand close to the keys, praying to every god she knew about that the guard wouldn't wake up. As the keys slipped from his hand, Ruby breathed a sigh of relief. As Ruby moved toward the cell, she tried the various keys, each one failing after the other. As Ruby neared the last of them, she heard a loud CLACK!

As the cell swung open, Ruby stepped inside, she noticed a wound on the mermaids left side of her torso. Most likely the result of a harpoon or some spear. As Ruby reached the mermaid, she lifted her head. "Can you hear me? Nod if you can." As the mermaid nodded, she opened her eyes. For the third time in two days, blue once again met silver. "You? What are you doing here? Why are you helping me?" Ruby put her finger on the mermaids mouth. "Shh. It's okay. I'm going to get you out of here. Try your best to stay quiet. Big, hairy, and ugly could wake up at anytime. I'll just be a second." As Ruby once again tried the various keys on the mermaids shackles, she heard another clack as the shackles came loose. Ruby grabbed the mermaid, being careful to avoid the wound on her side. "Okay, come on. I'll take you to my ship. We'll see about that gash of yours." As they moved toward the stairs, Ruby heard the guard wake up.

As the guard rose, he noticed the cell was empty. "Huh. Must be with the captain. Oh well, I need a drink." As the guard moved toward a back room, Ruby, while carrying the mermaid in her arms, began to climb the sitars, hoping that the others were already there.

* * *

As Yang was looking around for her sister, she heard a voice coming from down below decks. "Yang, Blake. Are you there?" she spun around to see Ruby on the main deck with something in her arms. "Yeah Ruby. We're all here. The other ships have been captured. All the White Fang have either be captured or surrendered. What do you have..." Yang couldn't believe what she was seeing. In Ruby's arms, was a mermaid. An honest to god mermaid. "What the? Is that.." "Yeah. I didn't believe it either. She's hurt bad. We need to get her to Admiral Ironwood. Come on." Ruby moved toward the gangplank, ready to take off in a flurry of rose petals. As Yang tried to reach her sister, she heard Blake call her name. As Yang turned around, Ruby took off towards Admiral Ironwood, hoping he could save her.

* * *

As Ruby reached Ironwood's mansion, She threw open the main doors. "Ruby! There you are. Is... Is that a mermaid?!" As Ruby ran towards Ironwood, she nodded. "Yes, she is. And she's hurt. Badly" As Ironwood saw the gash in the mermaids side, he nodded. "Come with me. I'll have my best healers tend to her. Take her to my private pool. It should help." As Ironwood led Ruby to a large area, she saw the pool. Large enough to serve it's purpose.

As Ruby ran toward the pool, she saw the healers next to the pool. "Miss Rose, we heard about you. Please, get the mermaid into the water. We'll take care of the rest." As Ruby waded into the water, she looked down at the mermaids face. As they got closer to the warmer water, she saw the mermaids face light up. "It's alright. Your in good hands. I promise." "Miss Rose, thank you for all you've done, but I must ask you to leave. This is a dangerous procedure, and she may react violently." Ruby shook her head. "I've grown up on the high seas. There's nothing I can't handle, and I'm not leaving her side until I know she's safe." The head healer nodded. "Very well. Maybe you can at least hold her down. This will be painful for her." Ruby nodded. As the head healer grew closer, Ruby spied a needle, some rags, and a bottle of fluid she didn't recognize. She looked down. "This is gonna hurt, but don't worry, I won't leave you."

As the healer came to the mermaids body, he put a thread though the needle, and began to work on the massive wound.

 **Okay, that's it for this chapter. Now, I need your help to write the next chapter. Will the healers work be enough, and Ruby and Weiss can finally begin to know each other, or will Ruby need to use her Moonstone to fully heal the mermaid? Let me know how you want this next chapter to go, leave a comment, and, as always, I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Okay guys, here is the next chapter. I've noticed that not many of you are posting comments. Don't be scared to call me out on typos, or give me new ideas. I'm always open to ways that can improve my work. Anyway guys, sorry about that. Enjoy the chapter.**

A white rose under the sea

chapter 9

Ruby waited inside the massive house, waiting for the healers to come back and tell her how the mermaid held up. As she waited, Ruby opened the book that Ironwood gave her. As opened to the page about the Moonstones. As she read though the legends, she found a passage that caught her eye. "The various Moonstones are rumored to house the power of the elements, Water, Fire, Air, Earth, and Light. The elemental Moonstones are identifiable by their color. Fire will glow a crimson Red, Air will glow a pale Green, Earth will glow a deep Yellow, Water will glow a soothing Blue, and Light will glow a pale light, much like a full moon." Ruby remembered how her Moonstone shone like the moon. "So I have the Light Moonstone. That's something I guess."

As Ruby looked up from her book, she saw the healers come towards her. "How is she? Is she going to be alright?" The leader tried, and bloodied. "She's past though the worst. With time and rest, she will make a full recovery. She's awake right now, she wants to talk to you. Just make it quick, she needs the rest." The healers bowed before Ruby, and moved towards Ironwoods quarters. As Ruby moved towards the pool, she saw the mermaid swimming. Lit by the full moon, she was godly beautiful.

Pale skin, soft, baby blue eyes, a face that rivaled even the most charming maidens in all of Remnant. Then Ruby saw a small, crooked scar, that ran down her left eye. As Ruby neared the pool, she saw the Moonstone in her hand begin to glow. She quickly stuffed it into her jacket pocket, and moved closer to the angel that was before her.

* * *

As the mermaid swam about the small pool, her thoughts were racing. She tried to remember what had happened to her. She remembered the ship, the girl, the sudden pain she felt on her left side. She suddenly felt a surge of power. It hit her hard, like how one would hit a ship from swimming to fast. As she rose to the surface, she saw the girl from the ship. Pale skin, black and red hair, dressed in a loose jacket, and an even looser shirt and pants. Her boots were worn and tattered, but still well cared for. As the girl neared the water, the power surge grew stronger. The mermaid approached the girl, though she didn't let her guard down.

* * *

As Ruby entered the water, she noticed the mermaid had gotten closer. "Who are you, human?" Ruby was taken back by the mermaids voice. Softer, and more beautiful then all the worlds music. Ruby sat down in the pool, trying to encourage the mermaid to come closer. "My name is Ruby Rose. I'm captain of the _Crescent Rose_. You have nothing to fear from me. I won't hurt you." Ruby could see the mermaids guard go down, but only a little. As the mermaid grew closer, Ruby could see the her face almost glow under the moonlight. "Ruby Rose. An odd name, but a beautiful name, none the less. My name is Weiss Schnee." As the mermaid surfaced, Ruby tried to get closer to this majestic creature. "Weiss Schnee. A beautiful name for a beauty like you." As Ruby looked at Weiss, began to take mental notes.

Hair tied in a side ponytail with a bun at the base, with what seemed like a silver tiara holding it in place. A seashell bra made from what seemed like crystal, Ruby began to wonder if all mermaids looked like her. "What were you doing on a White Fang battleship? How did you get captured?" Weiss, weighting her options, brought her hand Ruby's head. As a blue glow escaped from the mermaids hand, Ruby saw Weiss swimming up to her ship, then saw a harpoon get sent towards Weiss, and, finally, seeing a woman dressed in red, with hair as black as night. Then, as fast as it started, it ended. "I'm so sorry. If I had known, I would've helped you." Weiss shook her head. "No. You would've been killed. She's more powerful then you can know. Her magic, very different then ours." Ruby perked up at the mention of magic. "Magic?" Weiss nodded. Using her tail to bring a surge of water towards Ruby, she used a little magic to bring it around the silver eyed girl, and, with a flick of her wrist, sent the girl flying towards her.

Ruby, shocked, but in a pleasant sense, started laughing. Then Ruby remembered something. "Would your magic be stronger if you used this?" Ruby brought out her Moonstone, it's pale light shining on Weiss. Weiss, shocked that a human had found her Moonstone, swam up to Ruby, taking the Moonstone from her. "Where did you find this? I thought I lost this."

Ruby then went on to Weiss everything. How she found the Moonstone on a beach in Vale, how her mothers spirit was infused into the gem, how, after Weiss had told her to talk to Ironwood, Ruby had found the legend about the Moonstones, communicating with mermaids, and how that the 5 Moonstones held the power of the various elements. Ruby ended with her wish to end the war with the White Fang. "And that's why I helped you. I couldn't bear the idea of someone, anyone, being treated like an animal by the White Fang." Weiss nodded. "Did you find the other Moonstones yet? Have you found the Water Moonstone?" Ruby shook her head. "No, I've only found the one, and I have no idea as to where to find the other four. What's so important about those Moonstones anyway? I know about the Storms Brand, but that's only a myth. Right?" Weiss, realizing that this was the girl that could save not only her people, but perhaps, maybe even bridge the gap between this world and hers, shook her head. "No. The Storms Brand is very real, very powerful, and very much in danger. Ruby Rose, I, Weiss Schnee, leader of the merpeople, ask for your help, in defeating the White Fang, and those who order them."

 **Okay, that's that. Now, of course, Weiss is talking about Salem and her crew. I don't know if they'll make an appearance in this fanfic, or the next part in this trilogy. Anyway guys, let me know what you think so far. Again, don't be scared to let me know how you want this to go, and as always, post a comment, let me know what you think and, I'll you guys next chapter.**


	10. Chapter 10

**What's going on guys? Sorry that it's been awhile since my last chapter. School got in the way, but now that I'm on March break, I'll be able to make up for lost time. Anyway, this chapter will focus on Ruby debating on joining the fight against the White Fang, and maybe a bit of a back story on Weiss. Anyway guys, enjoy.**

A White Rose under the sea

Chapter 10

As Ruby stood in the warm water, her mind raced. Weiss, a mermaid, and a princess, had asked for her help. Granted, Ruby had wanted to stop the White Fang for years, but she knew that in doing so, she would have to leave her carefree life behind, which was the main reason she avoided joining the navy. But maybe, just maybe... "Why would you ask me? All I am is a pirate. I'm not even a part of any navy. If you asked Admiral Ironwood for help, I'm sure he'd help you." Weiss shook her head. "Ironwood has a kind soul, but he, like many other humans, craves power. And I've seen that craving used against that person before. But you, you have a soul that is pure. Your heart is as pure as your soul, the heart and soul of a mermaid. You wouldn't give into darkness."

Weiss brought herself on the steps of the pool, sitting next to Ruby. "You saved me from torture and death. You helped a creature that many would sooner look to use for more power and wealth, but you did it for the right reasons. You could be the one to end this bloody war, maybe mend the gap between our people." Weiss put her hand on Ruby's shoulder. "I beg you Ruby. Our people are dying. The White Fang and those who command it, will not rest until both our worlds are consumed by darkness."

Ruby grabbed the Moonstone out of her pocket, and let the moonlight shine on it. Ruby wondered what to do. She wondered what her mother would say, and tell her to do. Weiss looked at Ruby, trying to read her face. Laying a hand on Ruby's head and, using the smallest amount of her magic, tried to ease Ruby's pain. As she did this, she saw visions. A home on an island, a happy family, a girl near the oceans edge. Then, suddenly, this was replaced with visions of crying, broken glass, and Ruby, curled up in ball, crying. In her hand, was a picture of a woman, with the same features as Ruby herself. As Weiss lifted her hand from Ruby's head, she understood what she had just seen.

Ruby looked at Weiss, fear in her eyes. "What did you do to me? What have you done?" "I looked though your memories, to find a way to ease your mind. I saw you crying, and you holding a picture of her. You lost her, didn't you? When you were young."

Ruby's emotions consumed her, and she broke down crying. "She left me when she promised me that she would stay. She promised she would come back. She, she." Ruby couldn't finish. As Ruby cried and cried, she felt Weiss wrap her arms around her.

"I know that pain. I lost mine as well. Your not alone. And you can make sure that she can be proud of you. Your mother died fighting the White Fang. Help me stop them, and she can rest in peace."

Ruby shook her head. "No. I promised myself that I wouldn't go chasing after revenge. That's not me." "Okay, but what if I told you, that you could see your mother again? Bring her back"

 **And I'm gonna leave it there. I know that the ending might be a bit weak, but I wanted to explore how far Ruby would be willing to go to get Summer back. Anyway, that's all for the time being guys, let me know what you guys think. Leave a comment, let me know what you think so far and, as always, I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Hey guys, now before this chapter starts, I have an announcement to make. So, if you've been following this story for a while, you'll know that after I'm done with this story, I'll be writing a new story, that's not part of this mermaid time-\ line. So, while I was thinking, my brother mentioned The Walking Dead, so I figured, I'll make a RWBY Walking Dead fan fiction. Anyway guys, that's all I wanted to say, let me know what you guys think. Enjoy.**

A white rose under the sea

Chapter 11

Ruby looked up at Weiss. "What do you mean? My mothers dead. I'll never see her again." Weiss shook her head "We mermaids are owners of very powerful magic, which is amplified with theses Moonstones. To the point where there have been accounts of people returning from the dead." Ruby looked at the Moonstone, wondering if Weiss was telling the truth. While she had no reason to not trust Weiss, she also knew that even if magic was real, why would Weiss do something like that.

Ruby looked at Weiss, silver meeting blue once again. "If I help you, can really bring my mother back? I want that more then anything." Weiss nodded. "If we win this war, and find the remaining Moonstones, I might be able to bring your mother back." Ruby looked at the Moonstone, it's pale light shining on her face. "I'll have to talk to my crew." Weiss nodded. "Okay. Here" Weiss handed Ruby a crystal, smooth as silk, and as blue as the ocean. A sapphire bigger, and more beautiful then Ruby had ever seen. "Should you ever need to talk to me, hold this in your hands, and think of me. I will come." With that said, Weiss returned to the warm waters of the pool.

As Ruby looked towards the mermaid, she saw Weiss's body begin to glow. "Weiss, wait. How will you find me? How will I find you?" As Weiss disappeared, Ruby heard a voice. "We are linked to the water, you and I. I can always find you." Weiss vanished from Ruby's sight, leaving Ruby speechless.

* * *

As Ruby made her way back to _Crescent Rose_ , she thought about what Weiss had told her. Could Summer really be brought back to life? Was it worth entering the war with the White Fang? Could it really be done? As she boarded her ship, Ruby was meant by Yang. "Ruby, what happened in there? Where's the mermaid? Where did you get that sapphire?" Ruby told Yang everything, about Weiss's magic, the importance of the Moonstones, and Weiss's promise. As Yang went over everything in her head, they both looked outwards towards the sea. "Do you really think she can bring mom back? Is that even possible?" Yang turned to meet her younger sister's gaze. "After learning that magic and mermaids are real, I would say that opens a lot of things that we would normally think impossible." "Yang's right. Maybe this Weiss was tell the truth."

Both Ruby and Yang turn around to see Blake, Nora, Ren, Pyrrha, and Jaune behind them. Ren spoke up. "If this is what you want Ruby, then I'll gladly go with you. War or no war, we've trusted you this far. I'm willing to go the rest of the way. Nora will to. Right Nora?" Nora nodded "Hell yes. I've wanted to fight the White Fang for years now. Fight them and save hundreds of innocent people, how could anyone not say yes." Jaune spoke next. "I agree with Nora. The White Fang needs to be stopped. I'll help you however I can." Lastly, Pyrrha spoke. "I'll help you in anyway I can Ruby. You helped us when we need help the must, now its time for us to return the favor."

Ruby smiled. She raised the sapphire to the moon, and thought of Weiss. As soon as she did this, she heard splashing below her ship. As Ruby looked over the starboard side, she saw Weiss there, the pure moonlight lighting her face. "Weiss, we'll help you in the war with the White Fang. The _Crescent Rose_ will fight along side you and your people." Weiss smiled. "Then hang on to something. This will be a bumpy ride." As Weiss said this, a massive whirlpool suddenly appeared below the _Crescent Rose_ , and brought it down to the depths of the sea.

 **Alright, that's the end of this chapter. Now that Ruby and the others are now fighting the White Fang, I'm gonna start to do more fight scenes now. Anyway guys, like I said before the chapter started, I am going to be doing a Walking Dead RWBY fan fiction after this is over. I plan to make this around 20 chapters long. Anyway guys, let me know what you thought of this chapter, let me know how you think me next fan fiction should go, and as always, I'll see you in the next chapter**


	12. Chapter 12

**Hey guys, what's going on? The** next **few chapters will have C _rescent Rose's crew_ learning about magic, and the real people commanding the White Fang, which if you've seen up to volume 4, it shouldn't be a surprise. I'll also try to have Ruby and Weiss's romance move forward a little. Anyway guys, enjoy the chapter.**

A white rose under the sea

chapter 12

As Ruby and her crew got themselves up, they noticed that something was different about this world. They had arrived at night, but it felt more like daytime, it was so bright. The moon was shining so brightly, they could swear it would rival even their own sun. As Ren looked up to the moon, he could feel it's power pulsing from the orbital item. Ruby looked over port side of _Crescent Rose_ , only to find Weiss smiling. She didn't know why, but Ruby enjoyed the sight of Weiss's smile. Like a diamond, it had a charm that was unlike any other. "Follow me. I'll lead you to an island where you can dock. From there, we'll have to swim."

As Weiss dived into the crystal clear water, Ruby looked towards Nora. "Nora, follow Weiss. Ren, get food, water, and some weapons from down below." Both Ren and Nora nodded, and ran off to preform their assigned tasks. Ruby then turned to Jaune and Pyrrha. "Pyrrha, I need you on top, to look out for this island. Jaune, I need you to do a check up on the sails, to make sure they didn't get damaged." Both nodded, and ran to do their tasks. Ruby then turned to Blake and Yang. "Blake, head down below, make sure that everything wasn't damaged. If there's anything damaged, let me know. Yang, check the cannons, and make sure they can't get loose." They nodded. Ruby walked up to the stern, where Nora was guiding the ship to follow Weiss. As Ruby looked towards the horizon, she felt a wave of energy wash over. A sense of adventure, she hadn't felt in so long.

* * *

As Weiss led the C _rescent Rose_ a nearby island, she wondered if the rest of Ruby's crew could be trusted. She knew that Ruby had the heart and soul of a mermaid, which made her question as to whether or not she was actually human. Weiss would have to get a good look at Ruby's crew to get a full impression, but for the time being, she would trust them all.

* * *

As the _Crescent Rose sailed_ though the endless night, Ruby began to question where they were going. If they needed an island to properly dock, then surly Weiss could use some of her magic to get them there. Unless, there was something that Weiss wasn't telling them, which was entirely possible. Ruby wondered what Weiss had said about her mother. It had been years since her mother was killed in a White Fang assault on her island home of Patch. They had used creatures she had never seen before. Skin as dark as the coming night, claws sharp enough to cut though solid stone, and eyes as red as blood, which had a blood thirsty glow to them.

As Ruby thought back to that day, one image stood out among the others. A scorpion Faunus, with purple eyes, leading those monsters, standing over her mothers broken, and bloody body, a blood lust in his eyes that rivaled even that of the monsters. It wasn't until her uncle Qrow had grabbed her and ran to find her father. Ruby remembered the sound of screaming, homes burning, people dying left and right, and the seemly endless hoard of monsters that had appeared out of nowhere. Ruby made herself and her mother a promise that day:to never let that happen again. To protect everyone she could find, like her mother before her. To ensure that no one would ever feel the same pain she had felt all those years ago.

* * *

Ren, and Blake rose up from the lower decks. Ren brought the supplies Ruby had requested, Blake told Ruby that everything was still intact and not damaged. Yang shouted that all cannons were secured. Jaune also shouted that all sails were undamaged. As Ruby looked outward once again, she felt a sense of calm that she often felt when everything was well. "LAND HO!" As Ruby looked further ahead, she noticed an island in the distance. "Everyone, prepare for docking"

 **And that's it for this chapter guys. I wanted to give more back story on Ruby and her motivation. As for** **Tyrian** **(the scorpion Faunus) killing Summer, I have a theory that Tyrian killed Summer under Salem's orders, and that Qrow was with Summer in her final moments. Anyway, let me know what you guys think, leave a comment, I read them all, and, I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Hey guys, what's going on? Now this chapter and the next few chapters will focus more on Weiss and how mermaids can use magic, and how Ruby, and the crew, could learn how to use it. I'm also giving Weiss her own back story, and it will be very dark, and very powerful. Anyway guys, enjoy.**

A white rose under the sea

chapter 13

As Weiss led the _Crescent Rose_ to the island, she wondered if what she was doing would be accepted by her people. According to the records that were kept, it had been over 1000 years since humans had been to the mermaid city, Serenity, and it had been with good reason that mermaids had stopped going to their world. Yet something was different about these humans. She could feel it. Ruby was surly the purest human girl Weiss had ever meet(not that it was saying much. She had only ever shown herself twice) Weiss would have to test their purity. She only hoped they would pass.

* * *

Ruby looked at the Moonstone in her hand, she wondered what would happen when they arrived on the island. Would they be taken to some sort of city or fortress? Would they begin raiding White Fang ships, working their way up to their stronghold? All was shrouded in mystery. Ruby was scared, confused at what had happened in the span of 1 day, and felt lost in time. Ruby did want to help everyone she could, but she also wanted answers.

How would Weiss know about her mother? Could she really bring her mother back? Why would Weiss offer her something that everyone thought was impossible? But what she wanted answered most of all, why did feel a strange attraction to Weiss? Every minute she spent in Weiss's presences, was more comforting then the warmest day on sea.

"Ruby, we're getting ready to dock." Ruby looked up to Pyrrha in the doorway of her chambers. "Thank you Pyrrha. I'll be right there." As Pyrrha left, Ruby placed the Moonstone on the book on her desk, failing to see it begin to glow.

* * *

As the _Crescent Rose_ landed on a make shift dock, Ruby began to disembark to step foot on the sandy beach. As she looked around, Ruby took note of how remarkably close it looked to her home island, Patch. Sandy beach's, blue sky, lush green forests and grass, crystal clear water, anyone would think that this was a paradise. As Ruby looked around, she felt a hand on her shoulder. "Kinda reminds you of home, huh?" All Ruby could was nod. As she continued to look around, she saw something that stood out. A pale looking slab of stone. "No. It can't be" As Ruby dashed towards the stone slab, she prayed that it wasn't what she thought it was. As she reached the slab, Ruby fell to her knees, with tears in her eyes. It was her mothers grave, ruined and destroyed.

 **And that's gonna do it for this chapter. Now to answer a question I know will come up. No, they are not on Patch, they're in a part of the world that remains untouched by Humans and Faunus, protected by dense fog and fierce storms. I'll answer more in the next chapter. Anyway guys, I hope your enjoying this fanfic, I know I am, leave a comment, let me know how you would want the next chapter to go, let me know how I could improve, all the jazz. Hope you guys enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Hey guys, what's going on? I hope your having a good day. Anyway, this chapter will focus mainly on Weiss's back story. I'll be taking into account what we know from the main series, and how I think the main series will go. Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy.**

As Ruby looked at the gravestone, she prayed that it wasn't real. This gravestone, was the one thing that had protected her mother in her final rest. "You are a great disappointment to me, Ruby!" As Ruby spun around, she found her mother standing there, a fury in her eyes that Ruby had never seen before in a human or Faunus. "All your life, you've done nothing but hide from your problems. You've done nothing to fix anything. All you've done rob, pillage. You want a better world, FIX THIS ONE!" Ruby fell to her knees, on the verge of a breakdown, tears in her eyes, falling to the soft soil. "Your wrong. Your not my mother! My mother would never say this things. She would've helped me, not yell at me." Ruby looked up. "Go away! And never come back!" Weiss suddenly appeared before Ruby. "Weiss, what's going on here? What was that?" "An illusion. Something I created. I'm sorry to have put you though that Ruby, but I had to know. Someone with an evil heart would've cut down the illusion, or fought it in some way. But you knew better. You were able to see past the lies. Close your eyes, and rest. You'll be fine." As Ruby closed her eyes, she felt like she was in a stream, with the warm water calming her. She fell asleep with the water washing away all her dark emotions in that one moment.

* * *

Weiss watched as Ruby fell asleep with her magic. She wondered if she had done the right thing. She knew what it was like to not know what your mother would think if she saw you. Weiss didn't know how Ruby lost her mother, only that it was traumatic enough to push Ruby to help other people to the point where they were hailed as heroes. Weiss thought back to when her own mother died. It was the worst day she had ever experienced.

All she remembered was creatures as dark as night, a man towering over everyone, and her people dying right and left. Her mother had run to help her people, fighting with everything she had, but she was overrun by these creatures, and she was torn apart in front of Weiss. Weiss had gotten her scar from that day, trying to help a family that needed help. How those creatures and that man were able to breath underwater, they never learned, but it prompted Weiss to train everyday of her life, to be stronger, to able to protect her people.

Weiss knew that she had to hurry back to the _Crescent Rose_ , or else the others would go looking for Ruby. As Weiss made her way back, she wondered what would happen if another attack happened. Would she be strong enough, would Ruby and her crew help her? She didn't know. As her tail grew back to replace her legs, she dived back into the water, feeling it consume her body, and giving her back her full strength.

* * *

As Yang waited for Ruby to return, she wondered what Ruby had seen. Yang knew that whatever Ruby had seen, it must have been something that was important enough for her to run off without her and the others. "Has Ruby returned yet?" Yang turned around to find Blake behind her, with Nora and Ren behind her. "No. Not yet. I'm thinking about going out to find her." "There's no need." As they all looked down in the water, they saw Weiss. "What do you mean Weiss? Where's Ruby?" "She had to past a test. I had to know what she was really like. She passed. If I can trust her, then I'm sure I can trust all of you." Ren stepped forward. "That didn't answer Yang's question. Where's Ruby?" Weiss pointed toward that cliff side. "There. You'll find her asleep in a stream. From there, follow the moon. You'll find a lake. Wait for me there." With that, Weiss dived into the water, her tail splashing the water. "Why would Ruby have to past some sort of test? We all know she wouldn't do anything that would harm anyone." Ren put his hand on his girlfriends back. "But we know her. We've known her for years now. They just need to know that they can trust her. Come on. Lets find Ruby and that lake."

 **And that's gonna do it for this chapter guys. Sorry for the delay. Now that I'm back in school, I'll have to do these whenever I can, and the next time I find the time could be at least a few weeks. Anyway guys, thanks for reading, leave a comment, follow this story, follow me and my soon to be work, all that jazz, and. I'll see you next chapter**


	15. Chapter 15

**Hey guys, what's going on? Before we get started, I have gone back though the other chapters I've posted, and fixed any typos I could find. Let me know if i missed any. Anyway, this chapter will have Weiss explaining everything to everyone, and I'll sprinkle in some romance if I can. Enjoy.**

A white rose under the sea

Chapter 15

As Yang led the rest of the crew to a clearing, they found Ruby, surrounded by a blue aura, sleeping like she didn't have a care in the world. "Ruby!" As Yang ran towards Ruby's sleeping form, she found her path blocked by a masked figure, armed with a sword that's length rivaled that of a Vacuo katana. "You will go no further." Yang readied herself for a fight. "I will get back to my little sister. And in case you haven't be paying attention, there's 7 of us, and only 1 of you. Now move." As the woman drew the sword from its scabbard, Yang noticed that it was the same sword that her mother had taken with her, when she vanished. "No. No. NO! Where did you get that?! Where?"

As the blade finally came out, it's blade was as red as blood, its length twice that of any katana Yang had seen. "This sword is yours. You must find it within yourself to move past your sadness and your anger, if you wish to help you sister. Remember what happened at Beckon. Unless you learn to control your emotions, history will repeat itself. Go forward my daughter." The woman swung her sword, and a portal appeared from it's blade. As the woman moved to enter the portal, she removed her mask, and looked back. Yang stared into the face of the mother she had never known. Her face was identical to hers, save for her eyes, redder than blood itself, and her hair was darker than night itself. "I will be watching you always, Yang." The woman stepped into the portal, vanishing from sight.

* * *

Yang stood rooted into the ground, trying not to cry. Her mother had left her again, she didn't even say goodbye. Yang felt her hands turn into fists, the anger bubbling inside her. "Yang, we need to move." Yang turned to see Nora beside her, her hand on Yang's shoulder. As the anger left her, Yang remembered why they had come here in the first place. As they moved past where the portal once stood, they saw Ruby, awake and standing up. "Hey guys. Weiss said we had to find a lake or a pond of some sort. Any idea where to start looking?" Yang couldn't help but laugh. Even when the unthinkable had happened, Ruby always had her mind on the end game goal. "Yeah, it's past this forest. Come on. Let's go."

* * *

Yang led everyone into the forest, wondering on what her mother had said. Or rather, the mother had left her when she couldn't even walk, had said. No matter what happened, no matter what she said, that woman would never be her mother. Summer was the mother she got, and Yang wouldn't have it any other way. As they marched further into the forest, Yang remembered something that Summer had once told her, when she was only 3 years old. "This world will need someone who can light the flame of hope. This world will need a beacon of hope, if this world is going to survive. You are that beacon Yang. You and your sister. When the time comes, I know, you won't let me down." Yang hoped that Summer was right

 **Hey guys, what's going on? Now I know that chapters are getting shorter, that stems from the lack of interest in my work. Now I know that some of you enjoy it, but I'm starting to run low of material. When I left comments regarding the story, I was expecting at least some of you to give me advice, tips, and how you wanted the story to go. Now I promised that I would make a trilogy with this, and I'll honor that promise, but I want it to be made by RWBY fans, not just me. Leave a comment or PM about how you want the story to go. I'm serious guys, let me know, Whatever you want, I will get into the story at some point. Anyway guys, sorry about the delay, and sorry for the weak chapters. I hope I can see you all next chapter.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Hey guys, what's going on? So this chapter will be the longest chapter of this entire fan fiction. I'll dive into magic, mermaids history, Salem, Adam, the whole 9 yards. Consider this the volume 4 of this fan fiction, this is where everyone will learn everything. Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy.**

A white rose under the sea

chapter 16

As Yang led everyone to a clearing in the forest, everyone, even Ren(who didn't surprise easy) was stunned at what they saw. Grass greener then any shade they had seen back home, trees that rivaled that of even the tallest buildings back in Atlas, even the water seemed to glow and glitter. This was without a doubt, one of the most stunning sights they had every seen. Everyone looked around them, eyes wide, mouths open. Ruby seemed to have recovered from what had happened, as she was running though the grass like a sugar hyped child. "This place is awesome! How did we never find this place before now?" As Ruby finished her sentence, everyone heard a splash in the water. They turned to see Weiss there. Her head bobbing above the water. "You couldn't have. Only those who know magic can navigate though the storms that surround this island. Strictly speaking, I'm bending the rules a little." Jaune spoke up. "How so?" "Only people who have been trusted by my people are allowed to even enter the island. Entering our city is something only 5 humans have been granted in history." Pyrrha was the next to speak up. "But why stay hidden? Why not join the rest of the world? I'm sure most people would accept you." Blake spoke next. "Pyrrha, with the way Faunus are treated, imagine a mermaid. People would think they're just another kind of Faunus." Weiss nodded in response. "I'm afraid Blake is right. Until everyone is considered equal, we must stay hidden. Our magic has been abused in the past. We can't let it happen again. Now then, everyone, enter the pool. It's the fastest way for you to travel to our city."

* * *

Ruby told everyone to trust Weiss, and the slowly made their into the pool of water. "Good. Now, close your eyes, all of you. Empty your mind. Think only of a place of prefect peace, with the sound of rushing water, all around you." As they all closed their eyes, one by one, Ruby turned to look at Weiss. "Will it hurt?" Weiss shook her head. "It'll be startling at first, but it doesn't hurt. I promise." As Ruby closed her eyes, she felt a hand intertwine with her own, the skin softer then anything she had imagined possible. Weiss spoke, her voice distorted. "Ut nos ad urbem sub fluctus." As Weiss finished the spell, Ruby felt a wave pull her into the water, and she soon heard nothing but the sound of rushing water.

As Ruby opened her eyes, she saw without a shadow of a doubt, the most beautiful city she had ever seen. Building made from solid diamond, crystal, that glittered in the light. Streets that looked like they were paved from the finest pearls, and finally a castle that could've been called one of the wonders of the world for it's beauty.

As Ruby opened her mouth to speak, water rushed into her mouth. Ruby grasped at her neck, trying to expel the water from her lungs. As Weiss looked over toward Ruby, she saw the little silver eyed girl struggle to breath. Weiss quickly ran over to her, chanting a spell while she held Ruby in her arms. "Spiritus underwater sit iste puer." Weiss suddenly pointed to all 6 members of Ruby's crew, a bright blue light escaping from her finger tips. As the light hit everyone, Weiss, suddenly planted a kiss on Ruby's lips. As Ruby stood there, she felt a surge of energy fill her lungs and body. Once the energy had subsided, Ruby returned the kiss, caressing Weiss's cheek with her left hand. As Weiss broke apart the kiss, a flare of energy rushed though her. Weiss suddenly had a blush of red across her face. Nora spoke up. "Okay Weiss, what the heck was that, why couldn't we breath?" Weiss looked toward everyone. "You didn't have the blessings of Water with you. Only those who are blessed by a servant of water may enter our city. That's the nature of my magic. Since mermaids are the highest ranking servants of Water, I can gift anyone the ability to breath underwater. Does that answer your question, Nora? Ren, Pyrrha, Jaune?" Everyone stood there, stunned. "How do you know our names, we never told you." Weiss smiled. "Once you entered the pool, I used a little magic, and searched though each of your minds. I know everything about every one of you. Pyrrha, you were considered the best student at Beacon. Ren, Nora, you two have been together since Kuroyuri, Jaune, you have 7 sisters, and you were considered the worst student at beacon, until Pyrrha offered to help you train. Blake, You were a part of the White Fang for year, until you left after you raided a convey containing Dust. Yang, you've searched your whole life for your mother and your place in this world." For the second time in not even 10 minutes, everyone was stunned. "Come. I'll show you around." As Weiss swam toward the city, everyone followed her, wondering what she would show them.

* * *

As Weiss led them though the city, everyone took note of diverse it was, compared to even Vale, this could put most cities to shame with it's market, standards of living, and even the food. While everyone seemed to enjoy the food and the sights, they also took note of the powerful energy that energized them Weiss led them to the castle, everyone saw the worry in Weiss's eyes. She was always on edge, and her eye's darted from place to place. But the most notable feature, was the lack of people. Weiss had made their food herself, and the city seemed almost empty. The only signs of life were fish and sea horses. Ruby caught up to Weiss, tugging on her shoulder. "Weiss, what's going on? Where is everyone? You said you were a princess, so where are your people?" Weiss sighed. "We'll talk about this where no one can hear us. Trust me, we'll need it. Follow me." As Weiss led them to the castle gates, she spoke another spell, still in the same language. "Utinam hae fores aperi mihi" The doors slowly swung open, followed by a long pathway. As Weiss led everyone though the castle grounds, Ruby began to wonder what had happened that would case Weiss to be so on edge.

As everyone entered the castle, they took note of the various poetry, paintings,(They didn't know how Weiss got paintings down here, but they guessed it had something to do with magic) and the stone that the castle was made. It looked very different then what the town was made of. While the town was made of pure crystal, this looked like a form of stone. Cobblestone maybe? Weiss spoke up. "Marble. It's the hardest type of stone we harvest. We have a mine nearby, but it's since dried up. Follow me."

As Weiss led them to a nearby room, Ruby looked around, and spied what she could guess was the Storms Brand. The handle was made of gold, while the blade itself was made from the purest silver. In the handle where 6 slots, almost as if for a gem. Ruby knew what gems were meant for the handle, but she still followed Weiss into the room. As everyone entered, they were taken back as to how the room looked. Weiss's bed was a queen size, held in place by a bed frame of pure diamond, blue sheets covering the mattress. A desk off to the side held a book, and a sword of some kind. Across from the bed was a wardrobe , filled with elegant dresses, which left everyone wondering why Weiss only wore a seashell bra.

In the middle of the room, were various sofa's, and chairs, like you'd find in a palace or a nobles home. Weiss gestured for everyone to take a seat. Everyone swam to their respective furniture, and suddenly felt a force push them downwards, allowing them to sit. Weiss took a seat on a nearby sofa, next to Ruby. "Before we get started, know that what I'm about to tell you will change not only how you view the world, but also the war with the White Fang. Do you think you can handle this knowledge?" Everyone nodded. They had come so far from Beacon, and they trusted Ruby's judgment. If they thought they could do something to help the people, they would try their hardest. "Alright. Let us begin."

* * *

"First off, Blake, when you were in the White Fang, the war was in it's early stages, no?" Blake nodded. "Yes. I was around 16 when the war started. I fought with the White Fang for 2 years, until I ran away, to join Beacon. Adam, our leader at the time, said he found a new ally. One that would let us win the war within 5 years. Only, his methods included slaughtering everyone, even those who couldn't fight. You could taste the fear in the air. That's when I chose to leave." Weiss nodded in response. "Adam's new ally would be Salem, the Mother of Grimm. A enemy of my people since the dawn of time. She commands the creatures of Grimm, a race of monsters they know nothing but death. They are drawn by fear, panic, all manner of negative emotions." Ruby remembered that night. Creatures as dark as night, with a bloodthirsty glow in their eyes. "They killed my mother, killed everyone back home. Where can I find them Weiss? I'll kill them all. I'll kill this Salem as well." Weiss looked over to Ruby. "Ruby, I know you want your revenge. Many people have died by these foul creatures, and many more seek revenge on them, but your not strong enough to even scratch Salem. The Storms Brand is the only weapon we have right now, that can cause her harm, and we need it at full power. That's why I need your help. Without us, this world will be consumed by shadow, before the year is over. I know that this is a lot to ask for, but will you help me stop Salem, and the White Fang?" Ruby thought over everything, from Salem, to the Storms Brand, to the fact that she would still need the other 5 Moonstones to fully power it. But on the other hand, this was her chance. Help the people of the world like she had promised her mother, and also avenge her death. "Yes. We'll help you, won't we guys?" Everyone nodded in response. Weiss smiled. "Very well. In that case, we'll the other Moonstones, and I know where we can find one." Ruby's hope peaked. "Where?" Weiss turned to Ruby, a sad look on her face. "Your home island of Patch Ruby. One of the Moonstones was buried along with your mother."

 **And that is all for this time guys. Now I do have an announcement to make. LordxSauron recently messaged me about a RWBY vampire fanfic he has, called Corrupted Blood. He said that he can't finish it, and asked if I was okay with taking over. I told him I was. So I want you all to know, Once I'm done with this fanfic, I'll be working on Corrupted Blood, and maybe I'll start a Walking Dead type RWBY fanfic to. Anyway guys, just wanted to let you guys know what's gonna happen in the near future, let me know what you want to happen in this fanfic, as well as Corrupted Blood, leave a comment, follow me and my work, and I'll see you guys next chapter.**


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey guys, what's going on? Now this chapter will focus on the romances that will be shown throughout this trilogy. I want to explore everyone's feelings for each other, especially Jaune and Pyrrha, for obvious reasons. Anyway guys, I hope you enjoy.**

A white rose under the sea

chapter 17

Jaune looked over towards the ocean, replaying everything in his mind. Weiss had told Ruby that they would need to go to Patch first, and find her mothers grave, something Ruby claimed she understood, but everyone could see the pain on her face. They had all returned to the surface to rest and get ready for a 2 month journey. **"** Jaune, you should be sleeping. You'll need the rest." Jaune turns around to see Pyrrha standing behind him. "I couldn't sleep. Another nightmare." Pyrrha sighed. Jaune's nightmares have been something that everyone knows about. They started after Beacon. Every night, it's the same dream:Pyrrha on her knees, an arrow in her chest, gasping for air, and Cinder Fall, the source of all their problems, smiling, turning Pyrrha to Dust. It was something that Jaune feared more then anything. Pyrrha was everything to him. It was no secret how Pyrrha felt towards Jaune, and Jaune to Pyrrha. They had been together since before Beacon's fall, and they swore that they would never leave the other. "It's just a nightmare Jaune. I promise, I will never let it happen." Jaune turned away. "But it could still happen. We've seen things go wrong before. We only survived because we had each other, and some luck. Luck runs out Pyrrha. If I lost you, I don't know what I would do." Pyrrha warped her arms around her boyfriend. "It will never happen Jaune. As long as we have each other, we have all we need." Jaune turned his head, blue eyes meeting emerald. "I know. I just love you too much to lose you." Pyrrha planted a kiss on his lips, fully embracing him. She broke apart the kiss, staring into his deep blue eyes. "I love you too Jaune. We'll always be together." She gave Jaune another kiss, before heading back towards a makeshift camp they had built. Jaune looked out towards the ocean one last time, wondering if he was worrying over nothing. He started to walk back towards camp, moving into his and Pyrrha's tent, cuddling close to his one love.

* * *

Ruby was reading the book Ironwood gave her. One section had caught her eye:mermaid offspring. It was a known fact that mermaids and humans could have children together these children were almost as beautiful as their mermaid mothers, and were extremely powerful. "I wonder what Weiss would have to say about this. These sound like beautiful creatures. I wonder if-" "Ruby! Weiss wants to talk to you. She's waiting in the pool." Ruby looked up to Yang in the entryway. "Okay. Tell her I'll be right there" Yang nodded, and headed for the pool. Ruby marked her place in the book, wanting to continue it later.

* * *

As Blake watched from the tent that she and Yang shared, she saw Ruby leave her tent, moving towards that pool of water. Being a Car Faunus, Blake didn't normally care for swimming, but there was something about that pool that changed her mind. That water was unlike any she had ever seen or felt. It almost felt natural. Like she born to swim in that water. "Blake, what are you looking at?" Blake looked to the side, to see Nora standing there. "Oh nothing Nora. Just thinking over everything." Nora nodded. "I've been doing the same thing. Weiss is starting to freak me out a little in honesty. How could she know everything about all of us? And while I'm at it, why did Weiss kiss Ruby while we were drowning? It just seems an odd thing to do." Blake knew what Nora was talking about. While everyone was clawing at their throats, Weiss had kissed Ruby, square on the lips, almost as if Weiss had only wanted Ruby. It was very unsettling for everyone. Even Yang started to doubt what was really happening. Blake knew that if Ruby trusted Weiss, then they all would. Ruby had yet to fail them. "I'm sure there's an explanation for it Nora. We don't know anything about magic, mermaids, or really anything yet. I'm sure we'll get our answers soon." Nora sighed. "Yeah I guess. Anyway, I'm gonna head back to bed. See ya in the morning." "See you later Nora." As Nora headed back to her and Ren's tent, Blake spotted Yang coming.

"Hey Blake. How come your still up? I thought you would've been asleep by now." Blake moved towards Yang, her cat ears twitching slightly. "Yang, there's something that I've wanted to tell you. Something I've wanted to say ever since Beacon." Yang tilted her head slightly. "What's that Blake?" Blake then pressed her lips against Yang's, catching Yang off guard for a few seconds, before sinking into the kiss. As Blake pulled away, Yang could still see the lust in Blake's eyes. "I love you, Yang Xiao Long. I always have, and I always will. I want you by my side for the rest of my life." Yang could feel the tears swell inside her. Blake loved her, like Yang loved her. Yang pulled Blake into a tight bear hug. "I love you to Blake. I always have, and I always will. I want you by my side as well. Never leave me." Blake pulled Yang as close to her as she could. "On my life Yang, I'll never leave you."

* * *

As Ruby neared the pool, she could see Weiss on a nearby rock, using her magic to create small ripples in the water. The moonlight reflected off her scaled tail, giving off a beauty that Ruby could only compare to that of Weiss. Day or night, Weiss looked like the most beautiful person alive. "Weiss, you wanted to see me?" Weiss looked towards Ruby. "Yes. Come here Ruby. There's something I want to show you." As Ruby moved into the water, she suddenly felt her mothers presence with them. As Ruby closed the gap between her and Weiss, she felt the Moonstone in her pocket resonate. Wave after wave of powerful energy burst forth. "Your mother wants to talk to us. Let's let her out of that stone. Let me see it." As Ruby handed Weiss the Moonstone, she noticed how careful Weiss held the stone. As Weiss spoke a spell, Ruby could make it out for once. "Let the spirit of this stone come forth. Show us your face." As Weiss finished the spell, Ruby saw a orb of light leave the Moonstone, and hover in the middle of the pool. As the light took on the shape of a human, Ruby suddenly felt a chill run up her spine. As Summer appeared before them, Weiss smiled a strange smile, like this was an old friend. As Summer spoke, Ruby could feel the tears begin to form. "Ruby. I'm so happy you've found the mermaids. Now you can finally finish what I've started."

 **And that's it for now guys. I'm only make this 20 chapters long, but once I get started on the second part, it'll get more intense, more romantic, and longer. Anyway, let me know what you guys think, let me know what you want to happen, let me know if you have any tips, or anything you want to share. I read all comments. Anyway guys, see you in the next chapter.**


	18. Chapter 18

**Hey guys, now, I know, I already posted a chapter 18, but I felt it was sloppy and too rushed for my taste, so I took it down. I won't be diving into Ruby and Weiss's romance until the second installment, but it will happen. This chapter will be more or less the same as the last one, only better, with more back story, and more emotional moments. Anyway, sorry for the inconvenience, and I hope you guys enjoy**

A white rose under the sea

chapter 18

Summer looked at her daughter, pride and sadness in her eyes. Ruby looked at her mother, the same pain in her eyes as well. "Mom, what are you talking about? How did you know about the mermaids?" Summer smiled. "When I was 7 years old, I saved a mermaid from a fishers net. Her name was Willow, and as thanks for saving her, she opened my eyes to the world of the mermaids. Weiss, I believe that Willow was your mother." Weiss nodded. "Yes, my mother used to tell me stories about the human with silver eyes who saved her, and how she became friends with that human, and even planned for her child to meet her own." "Yes. Willow wanted you and Ruby to meet at a young age. We had hoped that you two could become fast friends, and perhaps, finish what we had started." "The war with Salem." Summer looked down at the water. "Yes. I was hoping that I could at least help you two. Be there to guide you. But Salem found where both Willow and I live, so she sent a massive Grimm force to attack. That's why I didn't want you to get involved Ruby. I didn't want you to die the same way I did. I wanted you to live a life where you didn't have to worry about monsters."

Both Ruby and Weiss could see tears coming down from Summer's face. Ruby got up and gave her mother a hug, like she used to whenever Summer came home from a hunt. "I forgive you mom." Summer then fell down crying, grabbing Ruby, and holding on to her, not wanting to go. Weiss got up from her rock, and warped her arms around Summer. "My mother had a message for you, Summer. "Thank you Summer for all you've done for me and my people. I will never forget your friendship. I want you to know that you and your family will always be welcome in our city, and you will always be my sister" "Thank you Weiss. It means a lot to me to hear those words."

As Ruby and Weiss held Summer, they felt a strange warmth coming from the pool. They all looked down, and saw a face similar to that of Weiss, but older, with her hair down to her shoulders, and a scar that hung over her right eye. Eye's as blue as the coming ocean, Ruby was stunned by her beauty. "Willow? Is that really you?" "Mother?" The face smiled. "Weiss, my little angel. Summer, my dear friend, it's so good to see you both. I wish I could be with you, but this is all I can do, until the water is purified." Ruby could see the sadness, pain,but also the joy, and happiness on Weiss and her mother's face. "Willow please, forgive me. It's my fault that we both died. I led Salem to us. I orphaned your daughter, and I left my family in ruins. Everything that's happened to both our families is my fault. And I'm sorry. I'm so, so, sorry." Willow looked at her old friend. "Summer, I don't blame you for what happened. If anything, I blame myself. I had heard about the Grimm, and thought that with you there, you would be alright. I abandoned my only friend, someone who was like a sister to me. If anyone here should be ask for forgiveness, it's me." Summer's tears returned, and she started crying again.

Willow turned to Weiss. "Weiss. My little angel, you've grown so much. You've done so well. I knew you would make me proud." Weiss could feel the tears behind her eyes begin to form. "Mother, please don't leave me. Not again. I can't lose you twice. Please." As tears began to fall from Weiss's face, Ruby could see a hand form from the water, and held Weiss's face. "Weiss, my angel, you never lost me. There's nowhere you can go, that I won't be able to follow you." As Weiss began to cry, Willow turned to Ruby. "You must be Ruby, Summer's daughter. You look just like her. Your face, your eyes, even you hair." Ruby was stunned. How did she know her? "You must listen to me. When you find the Moonstone of Water, bring it here. Your mother and I made a pact, but I can only uphold my end of you bring me that Moonstone. Summer, where did you hide it?" Summer wiped the tears from her eyes, and looked at Ruby. "I requested that the Moonstone be buried with me. Ruby, you must find it. Find our old home, and look under the leaning Willow. There's something there that should make it easier." Weiss looked at her mother with her tear stained face. "Mother, what will happen to Ruby?" Willow looked at her daughter. "I'm sorry Weiss, but until ruby brings the Moonstone back, I can't tell you anymore. I'm sorry, but I must go. We'll meet again, I promise." Weiss looked like she could break down with even the lightest breeze. "NO! Please, not again. Please, stay." "Weiss, we both know I can't Just like Summer can't stay for much longer. Please be stronger for me Weiss. Be stronger for our people." As Willow slowly faded away, Ruby could make out a kiss being blown towards Weiss.

"Ruby, I'm sorry, but Willow was right. My time has come." As Ruby looked at her mother, she could see it:a pain on her face that Ruby had felt only once, when her mother had died. "It's okay mom, I understand. I promise you, I'll finish this, I'll finish this stupid war. I'll make you proud." Even though Summer was smiling, the pain was still there. "You already have Ruby." Summer planted one last kiss on her daughters head. "Good bye, my daughters." As Summer rose up, Ruby could feel the tears swell in her eyes. As Summer faded away, Ruby felt the tears leave her eyes. "I love you, mother."

 **And that's it for now guys. Personally, I find this to be the better chapter, But if you want the other chapter, I'll re upload it. Anyway guys, let me know what you think, leave a comment, let me know what you want to happen, let me if you have any tips, all that jazz, and I'll see you guys in the next chapter.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Hey there guys, I hope your doing well. Now since this Fanfic is almost done, I'll be working on Corrupted Blood for a while. How long it'll be before I start working on the second installment, I don't know. I don't even have a name. If you have a idea for a name, let me know via comment or PM. Anyway guys, I just wanted to let you guys know that we're almost done with this. Enjoy.**

Ruby looked outward towards the open ocean, wondering what would be under the leaning willow. It had been years since Ruby had been to Patch. When the Grimm attacked, they left the island in ruins. Over 1000 people lived on that island, but by the time the dust settled, there was only 100. It took time, but they were able to rebuild, but Ruby and Yang left for Beacon shortly after. As Ruby looked up into the night sky, she noticed how the stars seemed to be pointing towards their destination. She wondered if that was Summer or Willow doing that. Before they had set sail, Ruby asked Weiss if she was okay, with Weiss saying that she'll be fine once they get to Patch.

Ruby turned to go below decks, deciding to tell everyone that they would be staying at Patch for a few days, knowing that the search could last a while. As she turned the door knob, she heard a splash on the starboard side. Ruby smiled, knowing that the splash was Weiss. Ruby pondered why she always felt a strange need to be beside her. A strange desire to be with the mermaid every moment. She wondered if Weiss felt the same way. Ruby had flirted her way around people before, but no one ever really stuck. She would ask once they get the Moonstone. She just hoped that Weiss might feel the same way.

* * *

As Weiss swam next to the _Crescent Rose,_ she wondered what pact Summer and her mother made. She remembered her mother going into detail about a pact with a human girl, presumably Summer, and how "we share the same blood, the blood of the ocean", and how she was excited about her meeting "A silver eyed angel", again, presumably Summer. Weiss wondered if Summer and her mother had found something about the Moonstones, or the Grimm. As Weiss pondered this, she remembered something her mother had told her, when she was only 7. "Weiss, you make sure that when you fall in love, that person returns that love as much as you. You can't them break your heart. A mermaid only falls in love once in their life. Don't waste it." Weiss wondered if her mother was talking about Ruby. True, Weiss had began to develop feelings for Ruby, but she wasn't sure if Ruby was like that. What if she wasn't into her, or girls in general for that matter? What if Ruby hated the very idea? "No. I can't think like that. Not anymore. When the time comes, I'll ask her."

* * *

As the _Crescent Rose_ sailed though the endless night, a lone figure appeared on the surface. Hair as white as Weiss's, eyes as blue as the morning sky, a beauty that rivaled even that of Weiss. "You never could keep to yourself, could you Weiss?" The figure dived below the water, on a quest of her own.

 **That will do it for now guys. Now then, Winter. Don't know how I'll work her into this. Maybe saving Ruby and/or Weiss from someone within Salem's inner circle? Maybe giving them a Moonstone? Let me know what you guys want. Leave a comment, let me know if I could improve, let me know what you think. See you next chapter.**


	20. Chapter 20

**Hey guys, I hope your doing well. Now, I said in a previous chapter, that I'm was going to make this fanfic 20 chapters long. Well, Ive had a change of heart, and I don't think I'll be able to fit everything I want into 2 chapters. So, this is going to be 21 chapters long, with a possible epilogue. Anyway guys, I just wanted to update you on how this gonna be, and I hope I can pave the way for a decent trilogy. Anyway, enjoy.**

A White Rose under the sea

Chapter 20

As the _Crescent Rose_ docked on Patch, memories flooded Ruby's mind. People screaming, dying left and right, crying over their loved one's bodies, and Ruby crying over Summer's lifeless body, holding her hand, trying to warm her mother back to life. "Ruby, come on. We need to get going." Ruby snapped back to reality, and looked at Yang, the same pain and sadness in her eyes Ruby was feeling. Ruby nodded, wanting to find the Moonstone and leave, before the memories overwhelmed her. As Ruby lead everyone to where her old house stood, she looked around the village the came before her house, a modest cabin in the woods. They pasted many landmarks that both Ruby and Yang looked at with both nostalgia and sadness. The bakery Ruby used to get her cookies from, the tavern Yang used to spend her nights, the store where Ruby had bought her first sword,and worse yet, they had passed the lake where they had their last picnic, before the Grimm attack. Ruby fell to her knees, on the verge of tears. This was the last time they had been a proper family. Her, Yang, Summer, and their father, Taiyang. Yang looked over at her baby sister, seeing the tears swell in her eyes. "Ruby, I know. I'm having a hard time keeping it together myself, so lets get what we need, and leave." Ruby nodded, and raising to her feet, felt Blake's arms around her, silently offering her support, having grown up around this sort of sadness and destruction.

Ren and Nora also understood. After their home, Kuroyuri, had been destroyed by the Grimm, with bandits finishing off anyone who had survived, they had survived for close to 10 years, until they enrolled in Beacon. They also warped their arms around Ruby, letting her know that her friends were there.

Pyrrha and Jaune also offered their support, also knowing what the feeling of sadness. They had lost Beacon as well, a second home to them. It was where they had meet, where Pyrrha and Jaune had kissed for the first time, and where they had fought countless battles against the White Fang, Cinder and her group of lackeys, who had played a major hand in Beacon's fall, and were they had almost lost Pyrrha. If Ruby hadn't been in the area at the time, Pyrrha would've died.

"Thanks everyone. I promise you, we will stop the White Fang, we'll stop Cinder, we'll stop this war." Ruby spoke with new found fire. She wanted to stop Cinder and her black heart plans, whatever they were. "But I'll need you help. Will you help me?" Everyone spoke in unison. "Always, captain Rose." Ruby stood up, her new fire burning hot inside her. "Then lets go."

* * *

As Ruby stood before her old house, memories flooded her head. Her mothers warm embrace, a roaring fire burning in the fireplace, her fathers laughter, Yang's terrible jokes. Although her home had been destroyed, it had been rebuilt. However, it was only a year until it was completely abandoned. Their father had left for the mainland, looking for a new start, coming out of retirement as a huntsman. Ruby and Yang left left shortly afterwords, heading for the closest training grounds, Signal Academy, with both of them moving to Beacon years later. Ruby looked at a leaning willow, something that had always bothered her as a child. Summer had told her that it was because of a rock that no one could move, so they planted around it. As Ruby moved closer, her head began to pound. She could hear water rushing, despite the fact that the nearest river was a 10km walk. As Ruby touched the bark, she feel a force pulling her towards the center of the tree. As Ruby moved around the tree, she could see something of an opening, leading underground. As Ruby got on her hands and knees, something told her that she was going in the right direction. Ruby moved forward, letting the darkness consume her body.

* * *

As Ruby moved though the undergrowth, she felt the force becoming stronger and stronger. Ruby wondered what she would find in this place. She could tell that from the direction she came from, the path led to her mother's grave, so she wondered if this led under her grave. As Ruby looked forward, she saw what she thought was torch light. As she felt the tunnel grow into a spacious area, she stood up, feeling the ceiling touch her hair. As she moved though the passage, she felt the force overwhelm her. She felt a strong desire to be near the ocean, be near Weiss. "Okay, that can't be right. I must be near the Moonstone. Right?" As Ruby debated what she felt, she saw a chest, old, beaten, and taken from her home when it was destroyed. It was her mother chest, taken from the ruins of their old home, and buried with it's owner. As Ruby moved towards the chest, she could feel her mother's presence, as well as another, which Ruby could only guess was Willow. As Ruby opened the chest, she saw her mother pure white cloak, her mother's sword, forged from the finest metal, which she called "Ocean's Silver", and of course, a deep blue Moonstone, glowing a deep, blue glow, almost blinding Ruby.

* * *

As the _Crescent Rose_ reached the island, she pulled the Moonstone out of a jewellery box she was keeping it in. Ruby wondered what other purpose other than powering the Storms Brand. She knew that she would find out soon enough. "Ruby, we're already to move out. Come on." Ruby nodded. "Go on without me. I'll catch up." As Jaune left to tell the others, Ruby moved towards the chest next to her bed. Ruby opened it, revealing the cloak and sword she took from her mothers grave chest. Ruby grabbed the sword, carrying it like a treasure. Ruby ran off to catch up with her friends.

* * *

"Ruby, over here. Weiss said she needs that Moonstone. Now!" Ruby moved towards the lake, moving past Pyrrha, looking at the mermaid in front of her. "Weiss, we've got it." Ruby pulled the Moonstone our of her pocket. Weiss had a smile the size of the lake itself. "Excellent. Everyone, quickly, into the pool. This won't work otherwise." Ruby nodded at everyone, telling to listen to the mermaid. As everyone stepped into the water, Ruby handed Weiss the Moonstone. Weiss looked up at the night sky, soaking in the moon's light. Holding the Moonstone to the sky, Weiss uttered the spell. "Mother of Water, Mother of these children, Mother of these pure souls, give them your blessings. Let them live as I do." The Moonstone glowed a bright, but gentle glow. Ruby could see Summer and Willow walk towards the Moonstone, laying their hands on it. "Children of Earth, our children, we give you our blessings. May you live as well as the merflok. May you be bound by Water." Ruby felt a tingling at her legs. As she looked down, she could see her legs glowing and sparkling, just like Weiss had when she left from Ironwoods pool. As the feeling grew stronger, Ruby could see her legs merging into a single form, scales forming over her body. As the glow faded, Ruby couldn't believe her eyes. As she looked around, she was even more stunned. Everyone, Ruby, Yang, Blake, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, and Ren, had all lost their legs, and in their place, were fish tails.

 **And that is it for the time being. Tell me, what do you guys think about everyone becoming mermaid/mermen? Let me know. Anyway, odds are, I'll finish this up by the weekend. Let me know what you think about this chapter, let me know how I could improve, let me know how you want this story to go. See you guys next time.**


	21. Chapter 21

**Hey guys, so here's the last chapter for now. I'll post an update chapter, regarding what I'm going to be doing for the next few months, but for the time being, I'll be focusing on Corrupted Blood for a few weeks, maybe a month or 2, that and I'll have to tie up a few loose ends in my personal life, but I'll upload where and when I can. Anyway guys, hope you enjoy this last installment. BTW, play this link, It'll make sense. watch?v=xpiKrKjPvEs**

A White rose under the sea

Chapter 20

"And we still don't know where the other remaining Moonstones are?" "No Milady. I'm afraid that the girl has already found 2, that leaves 3 to go. We have reason to believe that one of the headmasters of the various combat schools still standing might have something to do with it. All our information points towards Haven, but our spy hasn't reported for a few weeks." "I understand. Tyrian, I want you to take Cinder and go search for the Moonstones in Vacuo. Search around the borders, maybe someone knows something. Watts, I'm sending you to meet with our spy, I want to know why he hasn't reported back. Hazel, we will continue your training. You need to more open minded about Dust and your body. First Patch, then the Sunken City, and Beacon, Thanks to all of you, these strongholds are no more a concern to us. Until we have all the Moonstones and the Storms Brand, our war will no stop. Our next target will fall, just like the others"

 **And that's it for now guys. I wanted to give Salem and her inner circle some time before I warped this up. So, tell me, do you guys want Ruby and the others to head to Mistral, like in Volume 5, or do you want them to head towards Vacuo next? Let me know, leave a comment, let me know how I could improve, let me know what what you guys think, and I'll see you guys soon.**


	22. Update chapter

**Hey guys, so here's the update chapter I promised. So, in terms of new fanfics, like I said in the last chapter, I'll be working on Corrupted Blood for a while, until LordxSaruon feels he can start working on it on his own again. Since I don't know when or if that'll happen, I'm also gonna start working on my own RWBY fanfic, called Silver Eyed Blood, which will follow teams RWBY and JNPR(for a time) as they all deal with being turned into various supernatural creatures, like werewolf's, vampires(Obviously), and maybe mermaids(but not like the ones in a white rose under the sea). Don't know when I'll start working on that, but it will be something everyone has a say in, so I expect feedback from everyone who reads it, and I will call you out on your lack of feedback. Anyway guys, that's all I have to say right. I'll let you know my future plans when I start working on Silver Eyed Blood, but don't worry, I know a few good fanfics from good people to hold you guys over until then. Show these people some love, favorite and follow their fanfics. I'll also update a white rose under the sea to fix any spelling or grammar errors I find. Anyway guys, see you next Fanfic.**

 **X marks the heart s/12332489/1/X-Marks-the-Heart**

 **A little white rose s/12399930/1/A-Little-WhiteRose**

 **Flight of the CrescentRose s/12748813/1/Flight-of-the-Crescent-Rose**

 **Little Hiress s/11443052/1/Little-Heiress**

 **Memories of the Little Heiress (Sequel to Little Heiress)**

 **s/12721723/1/Memories-Of-The-Little-Heiress**


End file.
